


Two Nights with Link and Tetra

by BEWD4133



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, POV Multiple, Romance, Sex, Sexual Humor, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BEWD4133/pseuds/BEWD4133
Summary: Two stories of the love shared between the Hero of Winds and Princess of Hyrule told in their very own words. They may see themselves as total opposites, but they just might have more in common than they think.





	1. A Tale from Tetra

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from another site

It's another one of those nights. He and I are all alone, and here I am feeling that ache again.

I'm Tetra, the captain of the Great Sea pirates, and I was even once royalty. No man should have this sort of power over me, but there he is with that stupid smile on his face. He's Link, the youngest crew member on my ship and sort of a legendary hero. We set out to see the world together when we were twelve and it's difficult to believe that it has been a little over a decade since then. He and I have had our fair share of laughs and adventures together, but a few years into our time together something started to happen. I felt the constant need to get closer and closer to him and he was always more than happy to oblige. He would become my comfort following a hard day of work, and I would become his pillow when he was feeling tired. Before I knew it we were becoming more and more dependent on each other for support and yet I would also feel the need to hold him just to feel him in my arms. The touch of his body against mine would soon become the highlight of my day, and each time I would want just a tiny bit more. Eventually shoes had to come off and then shirts too. It was only a matter of time until my hands got onto his belt and the rest was unavoidable after that. This is how I've gotten to where I am. A proud, seafaring woman with a hopeless addiction to a heroic idiot clad in green that's flaring up once again.

It's a particularly hot night here on the ocean which is why he's currently working without his shirt on. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying the show but watching him for too long like this always gets me riled up. He gets a look at me from across the ship's deck, and despite his often oblivious nature some things are too obvious for even him to miss. I'm not sure whether it's my face or my posture, but he can always tell when I'm in need of him. With only a brief moment of eye contact between us, I signal him to come over to me with my index finger. He excuses himself from his current task and makes a beeline straight for my cabin. Sometimes I feel as if we've done it so much that our minds have learned to synchronize our desires, but for now I can only focus on that itch currently overwhelming my body.

By the time I make it back to my room, he's already there sitting on my bed waiting for me. His torso is completely bare, so I can get a closer look at the results of his extensive training, but his pants still remain just so I can still have a gift waiting to be unwrapped. He's probably only doing it to tease me, but I'll be damned if it isn't effective. I quickly undo my normally styled hair and remove my coat to give him something to look at as well, but I can't afford to let him get complete control of me. My pride as captain of this ship is still on the line, but I honestly don't know how I'll last while being faced with him like this.

I plant myself in his lap so I can get my arms around him and his around me, but what I'm really after is that scent of his. Despite his lazy lifestyle he is a guy very mindful of his personal hygiene, more so than my other shipmates. He has a light scent of soaps and shampoos, but it's not enough to conceal that manly stench built up from all the laboring he's been doing on my ship and that's the stuff I can't get enough of. It's enough to seen my lips directly into his while he's also getting a good feel of me within his arms. At this point I can feel him fighting the urge to rip my shirt off, and for his patience I reward him with the permission to do so. Although I've never had any regrets about the way I've lived my life, I'm aware that I'm far from being a truly feminine girl. I've tried to change that a little bit for him by sampling perfumes and letting my hair down more often, but my breasts still aren't nearly as big as a lot of those bimbos we see on some of the city streets. In spite of this, he seems just as enamored with my bare chest as I am with his and delights in pressing our bare upper bodies together. For the first few times he saw me topless, I couldn't help but wonder if he was only pretending to like my body to make me feel better but, like clockwork, his body always vouches for his honesty better words than ever could, and today it seems to be especially honest. The rising fire in his pants has made itself plainly visible and is tantalizingly rubbing against my own groin where a similar yearning is building.

Personally, I really am touched on a certain level by how he always tries to keep his focus on me even when his body is showing its own need to be satisfied. He gives my breasts a playful squeeze even while his confined arousal continues to press against mine. It's natural for me to be in charge as the both his captain and his princess, but he never even attempts to get his own pants off until I bring it up. That said, I still don't know if he's really that chivalrous or if he knows how badly I want to get him naked and is trying to pressure me into asking for it. Either way, it drives me fucking crazy within minutes. Pulling myself free from his grasp, I slip off of the bed and down between his legs so I can get down to business.

I honestly didn't know what to expect the first time I hooked my fingers into his belt loops while making out. I'd heard whispers about hand size and foot size from women in bars and cafes but didn't think much of it in the beginning. Link joined my crew as a kid just short of his teens and seeing him grow up has been a touching experience, but I must admit that my mind would wander whenever he would complain about outgrowing another pair of boots. Never did I think that my curiosity would pay off in such a big way when I finally made the fateful decision to grab onto his waistband and pull. It's the same routine tonight and the resistance I get when his manhood snags onto his pants only makes the release feel even more rewarding. We had been fooling around for about half a year before the first time we finally laid it all out and, boy, did he lay it all out that day. So much so that even tonight I enjoy watching his cock spring freely into the air every bit as much as I did back then.

Link's no stranger to carrying around large swords, and one would be tempted to crack jokes about how he's attempting to compensate for something. I was once planning to make a quip like that myself, but all potential punchlines went out the window the very instant I sent that thing flying out of his underwear. Over the years I've seen just about every rare treasure and artifact these seas have to offer, yet I don't think I'd find another dick like Link's no matter how long and hard I search. Speaking of long and hard, if I ever have a need to write a dictionary, a pictograph of Link's penis is going right next to the definition of "masculinity". It's almost disgusting how that cute kid with the sweet and innocent eyes from Outset Island managed to grow a monstrous tool like this. Even worse is the hunch I have that I'm partially to blame. In the early days of our relationship I would often tell him that he needs to man up, and he's always had a bad habit of being too enthusiastic in following my orders. In this case though, I suppose I should be thankful for his dedication as I get another opportunity to check out the unwavering symbol of his hero's spirit. There's no question that he's earned it. This magnificent thing has enough veins bulging out of it for me to make a map of, and, despite what I said earlier about his scent, the stench of his manhood immediately overpowers any of the other smells in the room the moment it comes out. His balls are as huge and sturdy as you'd expect on someone who's done all the crazy and stupid shit he has. Looking directly at it right now, there's no end to the comparisons I can draw to various weapons and animals. It's his baseball bat, his howitzer, and his python. As for the actual numerical dimensions on him, I wouldn't even begin to guess, but that's actually because I frankly don't want to. The few others I've really told about Link have all pressured me to take a measurement on him, but where's the fun in that? I'm an adventurer. Why the hell would I want to take all the mystery out of this anomaly of nature by turning it into another boring statistic? Maybe others would rather argue about the proper way to hold a ruler, but I'm going to enjoy his dong for what it is. It's my most prized treasure as well as my all-time favorite piece of meat, and, from the tingling in my neck, I know it's time to get myself a taste of it.

I really appreciate his patience in always giving me a chance to admire his body before going to town on it. His eyes reveal the desire he's feeling inside, but it's never pushy or threatening. Because of that I always feel glad to see his face light up when I finally do give him what he needs. This time I do so by planting my tongue firmly against his shaft. From time to time he'll insist on getting a chance to take a taste of my own loins, but tonight it's all about me getting to feast on him. Half the fun about dating a guy with a dick like this is that extra layer of challenge that comes with trying anything with him. When I thought I was just going to casually give him his first blowjob I wound up being the one who ended up out of breath, but I'm no quitter. My jaw learned a few new tricks in the coming days so I could get my lips all the way down to that delicious base. It was tough at first, but I'd like to think it was that expression of gratitude he had that pushed me to keep going. Now that I've gotten the proper experience I have a fairly uncomplicated time getting his glans comfortable in my throat. The indignity of allowing a swabbie to violate my mouth like this is more than outweighed by raw, manly flavor filling my cheeks every time I get him in there. All the while he's got that trademark goofy grin f his without a care in the whole world. Seeing him enjoying it this much only drives me to want to make him squirm as I force his orgasm out of him. I apply as much air pressure to his shaft as my lungs are able to muster and my tongue has learned to bend in any conceivable way in order to get to his favorite spots. My effect on him is immediate as I see his eyes shut and feel his pulse start to race through his dick. I can tell he doesn't want to cum directly down my throat, but I'm a girl who never starts anything she doesn't intend to finish. My mother always told me that a man's balls were his greatest weakness in a fight, but Link taught me an entirely new meaning to this concept. Link's balls are indeed his greatest weakness, and, whenever I see him fighting against my mouth I always know the next strike I need to make. One of my hands makes its way to Link's testicles and starts to caress them the way I do with all of my other valuable jewels. The end result this time is the same as all of the others. He lets out this absolutely adorable whimper, his dick starts thrashing up against the roof of my mouth, and all hell breaks loose when his semen starts shooting out.

For all that I said about Link's dick earlier, the fact that it would drive me to do something like this is the true proof of its potency. The warmth that rushes into my entire upper body when he hits his climax is more powerful than even his grandmother's signature soup. I'm on my knees doing something so shameful, and yet all that's on my mind is how much I want savor every drop of his essence. It's the fine wine to go with his succulent meat, and the volume his orgasm provides has never failed to quench that thirst. Once I can be certain I've gotten as much spunk as I can out of him, Just for fun I always release his penis with a distinct, audible pop. I make sure he's watching closely when I clean up any leftover fluid I might still have in my mouth. Just because I can't resist his dick doesn't mean that seeing him get so bashful at the sight of his own sperm on my lips gets any less funny.

All in all though, the snack my upper mouth just had is little more than an appetizer to stir up the hunger in my lower mouth. I know I need to be sufficiently wet to have any hope of taking in his rod, and sucking him off is just what I need to get those womanly fluids stirring. I immediately discard my shorts and soaked-through panties to leave both of us completely bare for one another. A moment to drink in the atmosphere is all I need while waiting for his manhood to get itself back to the ready. I sway my hips as a reminder that it's not allowed to sleep until I've had my fill.

The positions we've taken over the course of our relationship have ranged from the traditional to the passionate to the downright bizarre. Tonight I'm feeling too impatient to even take time considering a position. I plant myself squarely in his lap to give his penis a taste of the heat that my own womanhood is producing. After a quick bit of cuddling and grinding the need to get him in me finally becomes too much to take. I push his back down onto the covers and lift myself above where his member is sticking straight into the air and, aside from a little poking and prodding to make sure I'm positioned correctly, waste little time consuming him with my pussy.

The trials associated with handling a cock like Link's continue as my innards are distorted by the hefty mass of flesh being shoved into them, but at least I have my own arousal to thank for the lack of friction. I'm never more thankful for all the work I've done improving my flexibility than I am while I have Link's mighty pillar trying to split my pelvis in half. Even Link still seems amazed by my body's ability to take him in so completely. Perhaps it's destiny that I would be born with all the traits necessary to hold in this beast. I'm the pedestal for his sword if you will, but, once my walls have been sufficiently stretched to accommodate him, it's nowhere to go but full speed ahead.

The first couple of thrusts are some of the most enjoyable. I get my hands firmly planted on the bed and start to move nice and slow in order to get his penis damp with my fluids. Gradually sliding along his whole length gives me the opportunity to burn its form and texture into my brain. Plus, I think he likes watching his cock spread out my folds. Following this bit of warming up, I get my hands planted on his thighs and proceed to get serious. When I increase my speed it becomes a competition to see whose will will give out first. The spiraling sensations his manhood sends through my body are completely insane. This feeling of being one with him, the Hero of Winds, is complete and utter bliss. With my eyes rolling into the back of my head, I can only assume that the expression on my face isn't proper for neither a pirate captain nor a princess, but his rigid member is enough to shatter my dignity and almost my mind along with it. Each brush it makes with the end of my tunnel pushes my core further and further to the brink of exploding. My knees feel weak as all of my focus has to go into keeping myself upright. My rhythm grows harder to maintain while do what I can to ward off my orgasm, but as my primary support for years, Link always knows when I need that extra push. His hands clasp onto my ass and he throws in his strength to our screwing in addition to my own. For some reason he always has to find a way to get a grip in my butt during sex. As much as I hate to admit it, I have noticed it getting larger the last few times I've looked in the mirror. I do what I can to stay in shape yet somehow I keep on getting wider and wider down there. I'm not sure what he sees in such a big rear, but at least he's enjoying himself. Equally tough to mention for me is the fact that he's a good deal stronger than me, and a few seconds with him ramming my groin down onto his are enough to force my being into complete surrender.

My head goes blank when my orgasm hits. Time appears to freeze and all that matters are the surges of sexual energy running through every fiber of my being. At this point my body has completely given out and it's completely under his power that his pelvis continues to buck upwards and pound his cock straight into me. I like having as much control over our sex as possible, but feeling his penis expand to its limit within me alerts me that it's a very bad idea to try to stop him now. Instead I help him along by rocking my hips, putting my arms around him, and nuzzling my face into his shoulder while waiting for his big finish. I know how much of a romantic he is and how this is often exactly what he needs to get over the edge. A few more spasms from him in my loins prove my instincts right, and his dick delivers several waves of heat into my center.

I love each throb his member gives off during his climax as I know our fluids are stirring together in a perfect moment of harmony. Before long, the amount of his sperm and my juices exceeds what even my womanhood can contain. I squeeze him tightly and shudder when I feel the results of our union dripping down my legs. It's the clearest indicator of how much he enjoyed it, and I can't help but drop my captain's demeanor for just a little while longer when I see him so content with himself after cumming. I leave him in my vagina for a few extra seconds to absorb the satisfaction that comes with being so close to him. It appears he's even starting to fall asleep as I stroke his hair, but the hardening I'm feeling in my groin tells me this night might not be over yet. For now though, I'll enjoy the moment with him.

He's my hero, my swabbie, my addiction, and the love of my life.

He's Link: the Hero of Winds.

-END CHAPTER-


	2. A Tale from Link

Yep, she's got that look in her eyes again, and it's getting to me like it always does.

I'm Link, the swabbie for the Great Sea pirates and fabled hero of Hyrule. It still feels like not too long ago that I met my captain, Tetra, in the forests of my home island of Outset. I'll be forever indebted to her aid in my quest to save my family and my home. It was hard to make the decision to leave my grandmother and sister to sail the world with her, but I feel confident that it was the correct one. My time here on the ocean has matured me from a boy into a man, but somewhere along the way my relationship with my captain grew into something else as well. I never imagined that I would come to feel this way about her though. What started as a close friendship somehow led to teasing and that teasing somehow led to the occasional cuddling. That cuddling eventually turned into touching and that touching only grew more and more thorough each time. It was the kind of thing my grandma taught me should only be reserved for the woman I would eventually call my wife, and I can't help but feel guilt for my unprofessional behavior. She's still my captain after all and actually an ancient princess to boot. I shouldn't be rubbing myself against her in those ways. Before I knew it, I found myself face to face with her stunning naked form while giving her a full view of my own most private places. Only my grandmother and my sister had seen me before like that, but even back then I wasn't so... firm. I care about her so much, yet my body only seems to think of her as something to use for its own enjoyment. She always insists that she's getting as much out of it as I do, yet it seems I'm always the one being pleasured and, Goddesses, is she good at it. Her hands are so skilled, and she uses every part of her body to send me into a state of euphoria. I appreciate it so much that she does these wonderful things to me, but I really need to learn better self-control.

Right now it's those eyes that are doing it to me. That look of hers always lets me know when she's got something planned and now she's got it aimed directly at me. I don't always know exactly what she's thinking, but, every time I see her eyes like this, that tightness in my pants starts to come back. Her gaze makes me feel almost as if she can see right through them. She's the girl to whom I plan to devote my life, yet all my instincts can tell me to do is tackle her like an animal. What we did just a few days ago was particularly gruesome. I do what I can to drive these thoughts from my mind and continue with my chores, but it doesn't take her long to approach me and insist I excuse myself from my work. She even takes me by the arm to lead me to her room where we can be alone. Does she even realize what I'm thinking about doing to her? Her eyes meet mine once more, and once we're finally alone I can tell how this is going to end. I'm going to defile her once more and enter a state of nirvana while doing so.

As soon as the door is closed, she lifts my arms up to get my tunic over my head. By this point I'm feeling so hot that I wouldn't have lasted long in it anyway. Her hands immediately take hold of my skin as she leads me toward her bed. Through her palms on my back I can get a direct feel of how hard she's been working herself by how rough her skin is, but I can also sense how delicate she is underneath by how carefully she holds me in her arms while we fall onto the mattress. Simply feeling the skin on her arms in my own hands is enough to make me feel dizzy. She's too gorgeous when I get her in my arms like this. I have to question if what I'm experiencing is actually real at times like this. It takes all the self-restraint I can muster to not try and rip her shirt off as well, but she always seems to understand my thoughts and limitations so well in situations like this. She gives me the same wink she always does while preparing for mischief and removes her top as well as undoing her hair to put her long locks on full display for me.

In all my travels, Tetra is still the single most beautiful creature I've ever seen and that's a list that includes even fairies and mermaids. I feel so humbled to have her by my side and opening herself up to me like this. Her tan lines let me know just how much time she's spent in the sun over the years and how much effort she puts into maintaining it. Her figure is lean enough that there's no question about her physical fitness, yet it's not so skinny that she offers nothing to grab onto. There are often times where I get the sense that she feels her breasts are too small, but they're definitely the perfect size for me. I can get my fingers around them comfortably and I've never once seen them sag. Playing with them in my hands feels more pleasant than squeezing even the softest pillow. I tilt my head in order to get a chance to press my lips against hers, and they taste absolutely wonderful. My eyes close and take the moment to savor the instant she fully returns my loving embrace, but, as much as I enjoy my hugging and kissing her like this, my more carnal impulses are far too blatant for me to be able to hide.

She feels it; I know she does. Her half naked body is more than enough to draw out my full arousal which is now pressing squarely into her thigh. It does this every damn time. When I think I'm finally ready for some serious, romantic lovemaking, my penis always has to go and make itself the center of attention. As ashamed as I am to admit this though, I must also admit that Tetra never looks like she minds it. In fact, her face always seems to light up when she feels my hardness poking against her. This time she lets out a seductive little chuckle into my ear. It's now that I notice the scent of the new perfume she's wearing today and it only manages to get me harder. I secretly hate when this happens because as soon as she spots my arousal our evening becomes all about her trying to get me off when I want so badly for her to be the one that feels good. As usual she slips her hands down to my waist and grabs onto my belt. My erection makes it a bit difficult to casually pull down my pants, but on instinct I reach out and grab onto her waistband as well. I can't sit back and be the only one cumming again.

Tetra's one of the most intelligent people I know, and this minor action of mine is all she needs to see to comprehend what I'm thinking. Being as thoughtful as she is, she actually ceases her attempt to undress me, and gets up so she can remove her own shorts first. The sight of her exposed hips gets my hardness to the point of being borderline painful, and she understands its need for release as awkward as I find it to be. Within seconds my belt is unhooked and my bottoms are removed to allow my arousal to spring into the open air.

I'm both embarrassed and oddly endeared by how thrilled she gets when my manhood finally comes out of my pants. As a kid I would often take baths with my sister Aryll and we never thought much of our different body parts. It was my grandmother who later had to teach me about why it's important to wear pants. I was aware of the sorts of things adults so while making out, but, when Tetra slipped me out of my underwear for the first time her face became bewildered in a way I had never seen before. Shortly after that though, she became excited in a way I had never seen before. Her sheer fascination in taking my penis into her hands for the first time was surprising, yet it made feel happy for some strange reason. Each time after that she only grew more eager to get me naked so she could try something new with my dick. Of course, seeing her bare vagina for the first time made me feel very much the same way, and having her ogling my member like this reminds me of that. From the way she's licking her lips while staring it down right now, I've got a hunch as to what's on her mind right now. Instead of simply going in for it though, she laid me back on the bed and got on top of me so that both of our heads were directly between each other's legs. She holds my member straight up in front of her face and into the air while I get an eyeful of her sky blue panties. There's a wet spot forming that only seems to be spreading the more she admires my manhood. I'm deeply flattered by how much she appears to like my body, but I'm even more entranced by having such a great angle to check out Tetra's unbelievable rear end.

Niko and my other crewmates often engage in all sorts of discussions when Tetra isn't around, but one that always comes up is if you're a breast man or an ass man. I personally never put much thought into it onto my own, but seeing Tetra take her pants of for me just once completely convinced me of my answer. Tetra's butt is the most erotic thing I've ever laid eyes on. Her wide hips give it more curves than just about every dancing woman I've seen in the streets of the towns I've visited, and, although I could never say this to her, but it really seems like part of the reason her upper body is so slim is that all the meat she takes in goes straight to her ass and thighs. Of course, I wouldn't want it any other way. The way her cheeks sway and jiggle with each step she takes is unreal. I can barely walk vehind her anymore without getting ideas about impregnating her. They're so thick and cushy that I want nothing more than to bury my face into them. For now, all I can do is give it a nice squeeze, but simply having her impressive rump in my grasp gets me so excited that my own fluids start to build at the head of my penis. Giving me a gentle squeeze, she takes no time to wait before licking up what's leaking out. Feeling her lips make contact with my shaft is a reminder that this time I wave work to do as well. I remove her panties to expose her tender womanhood, and my target immediately becomes clear. Just as she uses her tongue on my dick, I take the initiative to use my tongue on her hardened clitoris. I feel her shudder on top of me the moment I get a taste of her entrance. The flavor is borderline irrelevant to me compared to the thought that for once I'm making her feel as good as I am, and I gladly dig into her vagina. Despite my actions, she remains completely undeterred and takes my member into her mouth completely.

Tetra is a girl who has always done what she can to be the best she can possibly be at everything she does, and our lovemaking sessions have proven to be no different. The prowess she's gained in using her lips and tongue to ravish my manhood is mind boggling. Tetra doesn't like it if I talk about exactly how big my penis is, but let's just say I've tried eating sausages of a similar size and it ain't easy. She had some trouble to at the start, but, through methods I don't even want to try and imagine, she's mastered the art of handling my manhood completely. Her dedication to learning something so unpleasant just for my sake only further reminds me of why I love her so much, but at the moment I can only focus on the pressure building in my crotch. I continue to do what I can to her vagina, but I can't deny that she has the firm upper hand on me in this department. It's all I can do to prevent myself from bucking my hips into her throat. I'm throbbing like crazy inside her cheeks and I'm sure she realizes how close I am to losing it. This only inspires her to go all the way down to the base, and the feeling of her suction across my entire length along with some sudden kneading of my balls is the limit for me.

Just as her own liquids are flowing out her vagina, I can feel mine gushing out from the head of my dick still lodged in the back of her mouth, and it feels incredible. I can't contain a groan from escaping my throat as all my senses concentrate purely on the sensations running through my erection. My head feels light as if my arousal is eating up more blood than my body is ready to supply, but I'm too distracted by the joyful feelings rushing through my body as Tetra gleefully drinks up my semen. Over the years I've gained an idea of the prestige her titles carry and yet it all seems completely irrelevant to her while she's working on continuing to pleasure me while swallow the essence my orgasm is producing. Once it finally subsides, my penis escapes her lips with a pop, and she even turns herself around just to show me the leftover seed she's managed to collect on her tongue before pushing it down her throat as well. The look on her face as changed by this point. It seems... needy, almost hungry. In fact, it's almost as if she wants me more badly than I want her.

She slowly traces a finger across my chest before giving me a signal to move out of her way. I do so not knowing what she's got planned this time, but the last thing I expected her to do was to so freely spread herself out on the bed for me. It's so rare for her to so openly request that I be the one on top that I wonder just what it was that last oral session did to her head. Her eyes start glowing when she sees my erection swiftly spring back to life. When presented with her entire form in such a dazzling pose it's impossible to fend off my desires. Even the sight of her adorable feet give me nothing but lewd thoughts. She outstretches her arms to further welcome me down onto her. With her womanhood still dripping, it's impossible for me to refuse.

I allow my body to descend onto hers with my arousal pressing right against hers. Even like this I love how moist her opening is. Her arms wrapping around me give me the extra drive to finally become one with her. I'm aware that I need to be careful when making my way inside of her though. She writhes under me with every inch I push inside. At first I worry for how much she's being stretched out. I can even make out the outline of my penis on her lower abdomen, but when her eyes connect with mine once more I see nothing in her expression aside from utter delight. The same goes for me as well as the emotions that run through me upon becoming one with her are among the strongest I've ever felt. My grandmother warned me that lovemaking is something not to be done casually, but, looking down at Tetra like this, I know that I never want to leave her side. Her vagina caresses me in the most loving way, and I relish the moment to cuddle with her while completely united. However, the need to start thrusting is becoming too difficult to ignore.

Her face clearly signifies her complete faith in me, but the difference in our strength still makes me uneasy which is why I never complain about her being the one that moves. I start by gradually pulling myself out before plunging back in. This alone is enough to send a rigorous shiver through her body which I can feel on my end as well. Her breathing as become much more audible now and she only holds me tight with her cavern trembling around me. Above all, her face practically orders me to go faster. I oblige her and pick up my pace, but not before locking my lips against hers to complete the feeling of total unity with her. She moans into my mouth with each thrust I make. I can't believe the face she's making for me as it almost looks as if her mind is another world. Her eyes have rolled halfway back into her head and her tongue is partially hanging out of her mouth. She looks so helpless under me and yet so thoroughly satisfied. The last thing I can think about doing is stopping with her clinging to me so tightly. I'm so deep that I feel like I'm on the verge of breaking into her belly, and her scalding heat clamping down on my penis is more than my own mind is fully prepared to take. My manhood is rushing to the point of bursting, and she can clearly sense it as well by the way she suddenly lifts her legs up to wrap around me. They're so strong that they leave me no hope of getting away and the feeling of her feet around my waist only pushes me closer to cumming. It's evident that she intends to have me cum as deeply inside of her as possible. I personally want nothing more than to revel in this time of perfect closeness for just a little longer, but we both know that I'm about to blow. It makes me feel a brief twinge of guilt, but Tetra's hand comes up to my cheek to erase any remaining self-doubt.

With our bodies pressed so tightly together, we both have to brace ourselves when I explode inside her. I let out all of my pent-up passion into her womanhood while she soothingly encourages me through every single second of it. Even without seeing it, I can feel quite the river of semen rushing out of my urethra and into the ocean of her own juices. Her innards seem to respond to my orgasm as well by squeezing me tighter to help me along until the very last drop. This particular orgasm is so strong that I'm left partially numb once it's done. Even when my semen is finally done pouring into her, I still need a few minutes to simply bask in her loving warmth. I allow myself to rest on top of her while she pats me on the back for what I hope was a job well done for her.

The moments after intercourse with her can often be as satisfying as the intercourse itself. It's just me and her in the afterglow of our love and no other cares in the world. These are the times that I often cherish most the next morning. I almost feel the urge to fall asleep in her arms, but a now sly look on her face suggests that she's still got some schemes brewing in her head. I'm more than fine with it though. Anything to impart on her a fraction of the joy she's given me is bound to be more than worth it. It's the least I can do to repay her the favor of teaching me what it feels like to be truly whole. Yes, she's a bit of a troublemaker, but she's also my captain, my partner, and my reason for living.

She's Tetra, the Princess of Hyrule.

-THE END-


End file.
